Love At First Song
by Blame-Us-For-Your-Mistakes
Summary: A stroll through Central Park introduces the Tweedles to a Pretty Young Girl. Characters belong to CP Coulter except my OCs. Glee Belongs to Ryan Murphy Tweedles Evan Brightman Ethan Brightman Evan and Ethan Brightman Daltonverse


It was on their lovely trip in New York when they met her. They were walking away from Radio City Music Hall when they ran into her. Or rather heard her.

"That was THE best Christmas gift ever!" Kurt exclaimed and hugged Blaine for the third time that night. Blaine smiled and accepted the hugs he was being given. A slight guitar rift was being played as they walked through central park.

I lit a fire with the love you left behind

And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side

I followed your ashes into outer space

I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place.

The boys followed the gorgeous voice and came face-to-face with a beautiful blonde, with electric blue-eyes holding an acoustic guitar. When she noticed them she smiled as she continued to sing. The boys smiled and nodded for her to go on when she made to stop.

I can't look at the stars

They make me wonder where you are

Stars, up on heaven's boulevard

And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far

So I, I can't look at the stars.

She stopped playing and grinned when they clapped. The boys all started to pull out money and the girl chuckled to herself. "I don't want, nor need, your money." She smiled a dazzling smile, at least it was dazzling for one half of the Tweedles. "Do you have any requests?"

Wes looked over at Blaine and Kurt and smirked. "Surprise us."

She looked to where Wes did and grinned. "Will do."

So this is love, hmm

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine

The boys started to cover their laughs with their hands and or coughing. Blaine cleared his throat and looked down while Kurt blushed a deep shade of red.

I'm all aglow, hmm

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

Kurt put his hand on the neck of the guitar to prevent her from playing and spoke in an octave higher than his normal vice, "Do you know any songs not about love?"

"Not about love? Got it." The girl thought for a moment before she started to play again.

Look inside

Look inside your tiny mind

Now look a bit harder

'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor

So you say

It's not okay to be gay

Well I think you're just evil

You're just some racist who can't tie my laces

Your point of view is medieval

Reed's eyes grew wide as she continued on with the song. Dwight held up his spritz bottle of holy water and aimed it at the girl. Kurt's face was colored with shock, as for the other boys didn't quite know what to do with themselves at the moment.

Fuck you

Fuck you very, very much

'Cause we hate what you do

And we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

Kurt grabbed the guitar again and frowned. "Something a little more appropriate please."

The girl frowned. "Appropriate? I thought it was very appropriate. Fine. You pick a song."

Kurt smiled in triumph before rattling off the song in his head. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent under her breath but started playing anyway.

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

The girl sung with no emotion and stared blankly at Kurt. Kurt stared back at her with a slight smile.

"I thought you would have picked Broadway." David looked at the counter tenor.

"I was thinking gaga." Wes grinned again.

The girl playing the guitar continued to play as the boys started to debate over which songs they thought Kurt would chose and failed to notice how she was changing the lyrics.

I wish you would stop

Talking while I sing

It's really annoyin'

You made me so mad

'Til I stop ohh

Ohh completely

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing with a knife

I'm holding tight

Yeah, I'm falling with a knife

I'm wide awake

losing all my sleep

I dropped every piece

And landed on my face

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am dead again

Out in the zombie's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

She finished with a flourish having captured all the attention again. Dwight looked scared while the others had varying expressions of aw. "Name's Kameron Styles. Look me up for more of my wonderful song changes. I'm also on Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter." Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

_Hey, baby cakes! Kev called and he wants me so I can't pick you up. Love you, though! -__Mish-Mish_

She sighed and texted back with:

_It's fine. I'll get a ride with one of the hot guys standing in front of me! I wonder who to pick? One of the hot twins? Or maybe the Asian! I might go with the red-head! __–Kammy_

_As long as he's hot, that's all I ask. __–Mish-Mish_

"Well, my dear sweet friend I was waiting on has ditched me for his lover. I must walk home now. All by myself. In the dark. In a city." Kameron placed the guitar in the case and locked it before standing and flashing another dazzling smile. She began walking away when one of the Tweedles called her name.

"Kameron!" The girl stopped and turned to them. The Tweedles turned to the other boys and had a whispered argument on what they were going to do.

They soon came out of their little huddle and Evan grinned. "We'll walk you home."

Kameron smiled sweetly. "If you insist."

"I do insist."

Ethan rolled his eyes and dragged Evan towards Kameron while the others walked in a different direction. Kameron smiled even more and looped her arms with theirs. Ethan pulled his arm away from hers and moved to walk on the other side of his twin. There was something about her that just made him really angry, he just didn't know what it was yet.

Evan cleared his throat and glanced at his twin before speaking, "Where are you staying?"

"The Pierre Hotel at 2 east 61 street, Penthouse." Kameron recited cheerfully as they turned a corner.

The rest of their walk consisted of Kameron answering every question that was asked about her and Ethan's irritation level rising. He knew it. He knew this isn't going to be the end. They'll see her again and again and again, simply because Evan was hooked on her like a drug. He'll have to deal, though. It shouldn't be too hard, Right?


End file.
